


Two Lifetimes of Regret

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood, Dwarves In Exile, Gen, Memories, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Regret, Sad, long live the king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin will not go and see his nephews, they'll see him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lifetimes of Regret

I had made it out alive. That was my first regret.

That filth had finally fallen by the elvish blade; despite everything, it hadn’t failed me. And when the Pale Orc seemed to be taking the advantage –after countless vulgar clangs of metal— the azure glint was buried in his black heart. I hadn’t even realized I had done it until the beast lay dead.

It had taken a long moment for me to regain myself; I’m not ashamed to admit to it. The bane of my existence was rid of this world at last. He who had killed my grandfather and my brother –and quite possibly my father while he was at it, the beast— would never hurt another soul in this land of the living. And whatever wasteland he was off to curse now, he was no longer my concern.

My mind next turned to the fate of my Company. They who had followed me through the hellish turmoil I had led them into –had they perished in battle in the end? The thought brought thick bile to my mouth.

I assumed that they had made it through the darkness and into the light; they had long ago proven themselves all sturdy enough, and good enough to be let to live. I pleaded it be so. The Thirteen followers of the damned Thorin Oakenshield would yet live on to see the spoils of their valor –they had more than earned them.

Fili and Kili and Dwalin had reached the top of Ravenhill at my side; it was they, I resolved, I must first seek out.

But I quickly realized I need not search out the latter of my warriors: he came charging to my side instead. “Thorin!”

There was a wildness in his eyes that ought to have dissipated after the battle’s end. Everything was quiet. We had won. We had emerged victorious.

I grinned softly in relief. I was confident in our good fortune. “We have conquered our rightful land at last,” I announced, a heavy hand falling on my friend’s shoulder. “Tell me:  the others live to know our triumph.”

The lengthy beat that followed shattered my thoughts of victory.


End file.
